The present invention relates to a power supply system and an image forming apparatus having the power supply system, and particularly, to a technology for detecting the zero-cross points of an AC voltage.
In the related art, as an example of a technology for detecting the zero-cross points (zero-cross timings) of an AC voltage, there is known a technology disclosed in JP2010-239774A. In JP2010-239774A, there is disclosed a technology for using a photocoupler to detect the zero-cross points of an AC voltage.